


Math tutors and Keys

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver asks Felicity to tutor William in math. (6x03 speculative fic // some spoilers)





	Math tutors and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked to write a 6x03 fic and this happened. i’m sorry it’s not smutty, but i was feeling more fluff today.

“Felicity… before we say good night could I ask you something? A favor.”

“Of course.”

“William has been struggling with his math homework and I was wondering…”

“Oh! A William favor… not a Green Arrow or… hacking favor.”

“Yeah… If you think it’s too soon,” he started to say.

“No, no, no! I’m not going to let William fail math. If he’s anything like you were in school….” she teased.

And that is how Felicity found herself in Oliver’s apartment at around four o’clock in the afternoon.

“So you’re my tutor,” William mumbled.

“Yes,” she sat across from him at the dining room table, “Your dad said you needed some help with math.”

Nerves bubbled up in her stomach. This was the first time she was spending time with William at all let alone by herself. Well, Raisa was there, but the point still stood that this was an important moment. But right now she was his tutor and not his father’s kind of girlfriend.

“Okay,” William narrowed his eyes slightly.

“What’s with the third degree?”

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his homework. She could see Oliver in William. In the eyes definitely and his hair, the way it was obvious he had to work to keep it tamed. And sadly they had the same sullen expression. She knew it was hard to go through something traumatic the way William had. He was too young to have had to deal with a monster like Adrian. Too young to lose a parent.

“Are you friends with Oliver?” he asked, sliding his papers over.

“Yes, kind of… I mean yes,” she forced a bright smile, “Let’s focus on that homework. When we’re done we can….” she looked around, trying to come up with some kind of reward system when her eyes landed on a game console, “We can play a game.”

“You play?”

She scoffed, “Yeah, I bet I could kick your but all the way to next Tuesday.”

“Pfft,” he shook his head, “I bet you suck as bad as Oliver.”

It sent a twinge in her chest every time William called his father by his first name. But she swore, she almost got him to smile.

They looked over his homework and she calculated the easiest way to explain the work to him. She didn’t want to dumb it down. That’s not what she was there for and William wasn’t stupid.

“Alright,” she said, holding her bright pink pen, “Let’s try this equation,” she pointed to one in his book.

He groaned.

“Oh c’mon, math is fun.”

“Only a math tutor would say that,” he grumbled.

She laughed, “Here, I’ll show you how to do it in steps.”

“My teacher already tried that.”

“But your teacher isn’t Felicity M. Smoak.”

He looked at her skeptically.

“The faster we do this the faster I get to kick your butt,” she shoved her thumb at the video game console.

He scowled at her, “Okay, let’s do this.”

* * *

It was nearly seven o’clock when Oliver finally got home. He sighed heavily, shuffling his way into the apartment. On his dining room table, he found William’s homework notes. There were pink smiley faces and stars all over his son’s scribbled handwriting. Along with the homework was a bag of Chinese food from Felicity’s favorite place and a note from Raisa, saying she had gone home.

Only a few feet away William and Felicity were playing video games. One of those shooting things. He wasn’t very good at them anymore, but he tried. It seemed like Felicity was winning at least until someone got her in a headshot.

“Dammit!” Felicity shouted, “Oh crap, I’m sorry.”

William snorted, “At least Oliver didn’t hear you.”

He cleared his throat.

Felicity scrambled up from her seat and stood up with both hands raised. William’s poker face went right back up and they both stared at him.

“It’s okay,” he laughed, “Mind if I join you?”

“Uh I should be leaving actually,” she said, “I’ll just take the rest of my lo mein…. and be back tomorrow, same time?” she looked between the both of them.

Oliver glanced to William, who nodded, “Of course.”

She walked towards him, but they weren’t sure how to say goodbye. They couldn’t kiss in front of William and a hug still seemed too friendly. They both awkwardly moved until Felicity’s hand found his and they, just as awkwardly, shook hands. William watched the entire exchanged, staring at them.

“Well,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck when the front door had closed, “Did you and Ms. Smoak have a good afternoon?”

“Yeah, she’s nice.”

“She is,” he grabbed his Chinese off the table and sat down with William.

“And fun,” he shut off the video game.”

Oliver smiled, “That too,” he clicked on whatever game happened to be playing.

“So, she’s your friend?”

“Yeah kinda.”

“Hmmm,” William grabbed his own food and shoved a forkful into his mouth.

“What?”

He swallowed, “Nothing.”

Oliver wondered if William knew, but how could he, unless Felicity told him? But she wouldn’t without talking to him first. They had already discussed this. Then again, he knew his son was smart. He decided to let it slide. If William brought it up again, then they would talk about it.

Felicity continued to tutor William. Oliver came home a couple times a week to find them playing games or still working on math. He was so proud of both of them. They were working well together and on top of that William passed his weekly quiz with a B. Much better than his previous D-. He decided to treat Will to ice cream because of it.

“I’m proud of you,” he said as they sat across from each other at the ice cream parlor.

“Thanks,” William mumbled without making eye contact, “I couldn’t have done it without Felicity. She should be here too.”

Oliver’s smile widened, “You really like her, huh?”

Will nodded and took a bite of his mint chip ice cream.

He took in a deep breath. It was now or never. “Buddy, can we talk about her for a second?”

William looked up at him.

“Felicity…. she’s not just my friend…”

“She’s your girlfriend,” he finished for him.

Oliver blinked and leaned back a little.

“I’m not stupid… you guys act really weird around each other.”

He looked down and smiled, “How long have you known?”

“That first night when Felicity was leaving. That was…. so awkward.”

Oliver let out a real laugh.

William took another bite of ice cream.

“We just wanted to let you get adjusted before… adding her to this little dynamic.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I guess that makes sense.”

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. It was getting easier and easier to relate and talk to his son. For that he was eternally grateful.

* * *

“Oh shit. Oh crap,” Felicity scrambled to get ready.

Oliver called her moments ago to tell her that he was coming over. It would only take him _minutes_ to get there. She tugged off her ratty pajama top and tugged on her best push up bra as well as a cute camisole. Running to the bathroom, she fluffed up her hair the best she could and reached for her makeup bag.

“Nothing too flashy….” she dug around inside, “Oh! Perfect,” she pulled out some shiny lipgloss.

She looked at herself in the mirror, gripping onto her boobs and pushing them up a bit. Admiring her own reflection. Perfect. There was a knock at the door. She released her breasts and went running through the loft, though she slowed the closer she got to the door.

With a deep breath, she swung the door open, “Hello, handsome,” she smiled up at him.

He stood in front of her dressed in casual attire she didn’t see often enough. His hands were behind his back and he had a smug smile on his face that was indeed handsome.

“Hey, beautiful.”

She moved out of his way and let him inside. He took a step in, but immediately turned, so she couldn’t see what was behind his back.

“Sneaky,” she closed the door.

“Maybe,” he gave a cheeky grin.

She put her hands on her hips, “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here at this hour?”

“Can’t a guy show up at his wonderful girlfriend’s apartment in the middle of the night for no reason?” he leaned in and pecked her lips.

“I’m wonderful, huh?”

“And gorgeous,” he kissed her again.

“Hmmm.”

“Did I mention absolutely amazing?”

She giggled, “Okay, seriously, what’s up?”

Oliver smiled and leaned back. He presented her with a dark blue box wrapped in white ribbon.

“It couldn’t have waited until morning?”

“Nope,” he pushed it forward.

“Must be a good one then,” she teased, taking it and shaking it gently.

He watched her, fiddling his fingers in that way he did when he was nervous. She knew she should stop messing around. Carefully, she lifted the top off and gazed down at the contents. On soft black velvet sat a key. An ordinary key, but she could tell that it was so much more.

“It’s a key to my apartment,” he said, “I want you to know that you can come over whenever you want to. I want you to have a space with me…. with William.” 

“Did you talk to William?”

He nodded, “He uh kind of figured it out on his own.”

“I knew he was smart,” she laughed, “Does that mean I get a drawer at your place,” she wrapped an arm around his neck.

“You can have a closet if you want,” he nuzzled her nose.

Felicity pressed her lips against his. She gripped the box in her hand and felt her heart swell. It was a small step in their relationship, but it was an important one. They were combining their spaces slowly. She was going to be a part of his and William’s daily life. The few hours she got to spend with Will were already so amazing. She cared about that kid and every day she could feel him taking up a space in her heart.

Eventually, she would be able to move in with them, but for now she was completely content with having a key to Oliver’s apartment.

She kissed him a little deeper. A little slower. He leaned in further and backed her up against the door. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, gliding across his tongue and tasting him. She groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping gently. The box slipped out of her other hand with a loud clatter and the tink of the key hitting the ground.

“Shit,” she mumbled against his mouth.

He laughed, “So romantic.”

She returned his laugh and leaned her head back. Felicity put her hand on his chest, “You should be getting home, anyway.”

“I might have asked Raisa to keep an eye on William tonight,” he said, “She seemed to think I needed a night off with the _very nice Felicity_.”

“Mmm, thank you Raisa.”

He chuckled.

“If that’s the case then… I think we should take this upstairs.”

He nodded.

“Race you,” she bolted away from him and towards the stairs, her shirt flew off in the process.

Oliver was right behind her. The stairs and the hallway were quickly littered with clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
